The Wife
by DamistaH
Summary: Oc, Venexcolo, año 1492 no es obvio?, es mi nueva esposa


No se si esto es tener suerte, pero, creo que no lo es, creo que fui algo tosco, en parte, creo que es mi culpa, no quiero ser oportunista, y realmente no creo haberlo hecho por esa razón, tenían que verla, no podía dejarla allí.

_Bacata. – ella era una persona muy unida a mi, y luego de caminar bastante, sabía que estaba en ese lugar, era muy apartado de la tribu, pero, era tranquilo, me gustaba estar allí, y a Bacata también, ella recolectaba los cocos en ese lugar, yo tenía un peso en mis brazos, y no eran cocos, eso se los puedo asegurar, veo a la morena antes mencionada, sentada en la arena un racimo de cocos, no está muy lejos de ella, tiene el cabello corto, todos los de mi tribu, tienen casi el mismo corte de cabello.

Corto.

Bacata vuelve hacia mí, y sus ojos café muestran controversia, parpadea, se levanta, y se limpia la arena de sus brazos.

_ah… ¿Quién es ella? – me pregunta, yo lanzo un suspiro, pareces impresionada, bueno, de hecho lo estas, no todos los días ves a alguien cargando a una hermosa chica en brazos.-

_¿no es obvio? - ladeo la cabeza- es mi nueva esposa.- estaba muy orgulloso, pero, solo mírenla, su cabello es tan hermoso y largo, largo, en mi tribu no usan el cabello así, sus ojos eran tan azules que podía perderme en ellos, cuatro círculos de color amarillo en marcan sus ojos, hacen un contraste muy notable, tres enormes plumas amarillas adornaban su cabello, ella era casi del mismo tamaño que yo, incluso era más alta que Bacata-

Que por cierto, me miraba algo incrédula, Ha! , pensabas que me iba a quedar solo gobernando las tribus sin una mujer, con quien tener muchos, muchos hijitos, en tu cara, sonreí satisfecho-

_¿cuál es su nombre? – me pregunta ella –

_no lo sé, no me dice nada- para mi mala suerte, no me había dicho ni una palabra, creo que es muda, no, no , no puede ser muda, es decir, yo no quiero que sea muda.-

Siento que esta incomoda, pues, se intenta poner de pie, yo solo la dejo, Bacata , se acerca a ella, insistiendo en saber su nombre. –

_Esposa- los ojos azules se centran en mi, por lo menos me atiende- ¿Cuál es tu nombre…? – silencio, la veo arquear la ceja, y poner rostro confundido, fue cuando Bacata me susurro.

_oh que gran esposa- eso era sarcasmo- creo que no nos entiende-

_dale tiempo quiere…-

_¿Donde la encontraste? –Me pregunto Bacata-

_Bueno,…parece que se había caído en una palmera, bastante alta- dije – ah…pensé que no podría caminar, así que la ayude… no parece molesta- volví a ver a la futura madre de mis hijos, que seguía con su mirada impenetrable y apacible, sinceramente, no creo que me entienda.

Pero es adorable, yo solo me acerco a ella y la abrazo- Ella será mi nueva esposa- condene, y a ella no parecía molestarle el contacto corporal, no hace nada…

Se pronuncio un gran silencio, y cuando la solté, cerró los ojos lentamente, me pareció curioso.

_Ahora ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunte, pues, no tenía nada mejor que preguntar.

_No presentamos- dijo la chica, después de un momento, eso era una perfecta idea, muy buena, me acerque a ella, casi atropellé a Bacata en el proceso, ups.

_bien…- me posicione justo frente a ella, por suerte, abrió los ojos, para mirarme.- Yo soy Colombia…Colombia…Tu esposo, el padre de tus hijos…- Bacata me aparta, seguramente no quería que la traumara, por los espíritus, soy directo.

_Yo soy bacata.- escuche a mi hermana presentarse-

Me incorpore con rapidez, y en ese momento, hubo un pequeño silencio, no falto mucho para que Bacata me hablara- No nos entiende- suspire con desgano, no me gusta ser pesimista-

_Venezuela…- ¿ah? , Me acerque a ella-

_Hablo- ya sé que hablo Bacata, soy estúpido pero, no sordo, -

_aaah…hermoso nombre…eres hermosa- me abalanzo contra ella, y la abrazo, aaah..no es muda, que felicidad, por lo menos se su nombre, no esperaba menos de una hermosa esposa como la mia, Gracias a Los Espiritus-

La apachurro, Bacata me advierte que controle mi fuerza, lo siento, creo que son las hormonas…¿hormonas..? , oh pero que estoy diciendo?, estoy viendo cosas… soy tan feliz.

_Venezuela- escuche su nombre ser pronunciado nuevamente, y esta vez no era ella quien hablaba, aflojo el agarre, y vuelvo a ver a quien sea que fuese, la verdad no falto mucho para ver a alguien salir de entre la espesa vegetación que había mas allá de la playa, era un joven, casi tanto como yo, su cabello claro y muy desordenado, con marcas tribales rojas en su pecho y en su rostro, me percate que el recién llegado estaba algo molesto, pues, tenia el ceño fruncido, estoy casi seguro que es porque tengo abrazada a Venezuela. ¿Por qué otra cosa pronunciaría su nombre? –

_¿quién eres tú? – pregunte muy directo, porque…¿Quién coño era? , nunca lo había visto, la verdad las marcas en su pecho no me decía que fuera de mi tribu-

Escucho que Venezuela, dijo algo en un idioma que no puede comprender, pero, el recién llagado, contesto en el mismo idioma, no sé cuando, pero ya no veía a mi esposa en mis brazos, fueron los 3 segundos más largos de angustia, mire adelante, ella estaba con él, ¿Qué hacía con él?

Venezuela sonríe, y habla, en efecto acabo de darme cuenta que no era muda.

No puedo entender lo ambos están diciendo, pero, me da curiosidad, esto solo me confirma que no son de mis tribus, no, no lo son, no puedo reconocer ese lenguaje, se atreve a tocarle el hombro, mis orejas echan humos, si Bacata no me agarra, lo muelo a palos.

_Suéltame, que esta hablando de mi- lo sé porque me mira atravez del hombro de Venezuela, con desaprobación, y lanza suspiros.

_Caracas..-

Supongo que se llama así, tiene plumas rojos, que adornan su cabello claro, veo que se alejan, caracas se la vuelta y Venezuela, parece seguirle.

_espera- dije, Bacata me soltó y tome del brazo a mi esposa- ¿A dónde vas?, Nuestra casa está del otro lado... – Dije, veo que Caracas me gruñe pero no me dije nada, más claramente estaba molesto.-

_Gracias por todo, pero, debo irme a casa-

Hablo, por los Grandes Espíritus, quería cargarla y dar miles de vueltas por toda la playa, pero, mi felicidad duro poco, se tenía que ir, y estaba seguro que no podía hacer nada para detenerla aunque la detuviera, estaba seguro que Caracas su acompañante, no me dejaría.

_ah...si..- decaí, suspire pesadamente y vi como se alejaba, mire hacia otro lugar, estoy triste, creo que me lanzare al mar y dejare que el agua de abrace hasta morir, no sé cuando, pero, sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla derecha, me ruborice al ver la cabellera negra huir en la vegetación y las plumas amarillas perderse con la maleza-

Creo que no me lanzare, no hoy…bueno, no me lanzare, me dio un beso, y me alegra mucho, sonrió como un idiota, Bacata se ríe, bueno, ella sentirá lo mismo cuando se enamore.

Pero siento curiosidad por lo que hablaron. ¿Qué habrán dicho? , no se si la volvería a ver. No lose, pero…algún día tal vez.

_Venezuela, te he estado buscando por todo lados… ¿Dónde estabas? –El de cabello más largo sonrio un poco-

_ahora estoy bien, un buen hombre, me cuido y me curo, me había caído de una palmera-

_Buen hombre…? – Da un mirada al de cabello café- ´¿Es ese? – dice, lo detalla, tiene ojos y cabello café, es moreno de musculatura y con marcas rojas como él, solo que estas atraviesan su rostro y hombros- es el hijo de las tribus vecinas…tiene cara de idiota..- -Caracas se rie-

_Dice que seré su esposa..

_¿qué? …!que!? – Caracas tiene un tick nervioso en la ceja- pero…tu eres..Hombre…

_si, es extraño. – Confeso Venezuela- creo que es su cultura…-

_bueno…muévete… hay problemas en la tribu, han llegado unos hombres blancos, son extraños, y hablan extraños. – Caracas hizo un gesto- quieren hablar con el jefe, y tu eres su hijo, asi que muévete…

_Esta bien…

_Querido Diario. _

_No he visto a mi esposa de nuevo, creo que ha desaparecido, como mi madre, y como muchas otras cosas desde que llego España a mi casa, olvide muchas cosas, su nombre, la extraño, nunca pude conocerla como debería, estoy algo decaído porque hoy visite la playa. _

_Me trajo recuerdos, sigue estando como antes, pero, conocí a alguien hoy, en ese lugar, no es Mi esposa, pero, es un país como yo….Se llama Julian, por suerte, habla español, y es colonia de España, así que sería mi hermano. _

_Es agradable, se ríe tan estruendosamente como yo, y le gusta el café que preparo, trepa muy bien los arboles, no se porque me trajo recuerdos, dice que soy bienvenido en su casa cuando quiera, pues a veces se siente solo y aburrido, lo entiendo. _

_Pero, es diferente a mí, el tiene los ojos azules, muy azules, con el cabello negro, no sé de quien habrá sacado los ojos azules, pero, el dice que es por su mar. _

_Le pediré permiso mañana a España para ir a su casa, tal vez no vuelva a ver a mi esposa, pero, creo que tengo un nuevo amigo en esta soledad. _

_David Villa. _


End file.
